Ostateczny Echo Echo
| foto = Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Omniverse.png|OV UEchoEcho_TabberUA.png|UA | gatunek = Wyewoluowany Sonorosianin | planeta = Sonorosia | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = | forma pre-ewolucyjna = Echo Echo | moc = Super szybkość Lot Zwiększona wytrzymałość Zwiększona siła Emitowanie dźwięku Przetrwanie w przestrzeni kosmicznej | głos = Janusz Wituch | debiut = Mapa Nieskończoności }} Ostateczny Echo Echo to wyewoluowana forma Echo Echo. Wygląd Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ostateczny Echo Echo ma niebieski pancerz z metalu. Na ciele posiada 15 dysków którymi może rzucać. Ma też dłuższe ramiona i nogi. Głos Ostatecznego Echo Echo bardziej przypomina głos robota. Jego usta nie poruszają się, gdy mówi. Nosi symbol Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse Ostateczny Echo Echo zmienił kształt swojego ciała. Jest ono bardziej kwadratowe. Na głowie znajduje się duży soniczny dysk. Z dwóch miejsc na jego ciele biegną dziwne przewody. Umiejętności Podobnie jak Echo Echo manipuluje dźwiękiem. Może odczepić dyski dżwiękowe z ciała i powielać je oraz atakować wrogów. Jego ataki dźwiękowe mogą nawet kruszyć stal. Ostateczny Echo Echo ma również zdolność do latania, może latać z prędkością dzwięku. Zostało potwierdzone, że lata on szybciej niż Jetray. Ostateczny Echo Echo potrafi przetrwać w próżni. Ostateczny Echo Echo potrafi opóźnić wybuch bomby atomowej. Ostateczny Echo Echo jest silniejszy, zwinniejszy i szybszy. Jego najlepszym atakiem jest ,,Ściana dźwięku". Polega ona na tym że wysyła on dysk we wroga, ten się kopiuje i otacza wroga. potrafi także stworzyć pole lub miny dźwiękowe. Wady thumb|200px|Ściana Dźwięku Ostateczny Echo Echo jest z metalu, co oznacza, że może być namagnesowany. Prawdopodobnie może zostać łatwo pokonany za pomocą ataków wodnych gdyż jest z metalu ,więc na jego pancerzu mogła by się pojawić korozja i mógłby stać się powolniejszy. Brakuje mu klonowania jak jego zwykłej formie. Historia Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ostateczny Echo Echo pojawił się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", gdzie pokonał Nekroziębianów i smoka oraz odkrył świątynię na Mykdl'dy. * W "Wróg mojego wroga", Ostateczny Echo Echo ocalił akademię hydraulików przed bombą atomową. * W "Potęga absolutna: część 2" pokonał Ostatecznego Kevina za pomocą "Ściany Dźwięku" . * W odcinku "Król Viktor", Ostateczny Echo Echo uratował statek przed kilkoma pociskami. * W "Szkolenie", Ostateczny Echo Echo na krótko pojawił się na początku po walce z Trombipulorem. * W "Pozdrowienia z Techadona" walczył z szarym Techadonem . * W "Dwóch albo żaden", Ostateczny Echo Echo pokonał Albedo jako Gniewa. * W odcinku "Dziewczyna doskonała", Ostateczny Echo Echo został prawie pokonany przez Elenę. * W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Ostateczny Echo Echo jest widoczny na końcu odcinka strasząc Albedo. Ben 10: Omniverse * Negatywny Ostateczny Echo Echo powraca w odcinku "Przemytnik", gdzie pokonuje Gałę, a sam przegrywa z Shocksquatchem. * W odcinku "I pojawił się Ben", Negatywny Ostateczny Echo Echo gonił Bena, który oddał swój Omnitrix dobremu Benowi. Po chwili kosmita został wysłany przez Mechanicznego do swojej czasoprzestrzeni. Występy Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Mapa Nieskończoności (debiut) * Wróg mojego wroga * Potęga absolutna: część 2 * Król Viktor * Szkolenie (krótko) * Pozdrowienia z Techadona * Dwóch albo żaden * Dziewczyna doskonała * Noc żywych koszmarów (sen Albedo) Ben 10: Omniverse * Przemytnik (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; używany przez Albedo) * I pojawił się Ben (przez Albedo) Ciekawostki * W "Mapie Nieskończoności" Kevin spytał, dlaczego nie nazywa się Ostateczny Echo, Ostateczny Echo. * Ostateczny Echo Echo jest jedynym ostatecznym, który prawie kogoś zabił. * Według Derricka, Ostateczny Echo Echo, podobnie jak Echo Echo, jest wykonany z żywych fal dźwiękowych i nosi garnitur bezpieczeństwa.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/431497639708620125 * W komiksie z serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" pod tytułem "Ofiara mody", Ostateczny Echo Echo potrafi się klonować, co zostało uznane jako błąd. Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Ostateczne wersje Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa